The Step Family
by Deadly Tears
Summary: When Kagome’s mom agreed to marry InuTaisho, the father of the most popular guys in school and her long-time crushes, Kagome thought her life couldn't get any worse. But when she lives with her new stepfamily, will she think otherwise? {InuKagSess}
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from InuYasha. 

Rated: PG-13

Author's Note: I'm sorry to say that Souta, Kagome's Grandpa, and her fat, but cute cat Buyo will not be in this story. I thought of adding them in but as I contemplated their parts, It wouldn't fit with the plans I have with this story. Another thing, I just want to clear this out; in a stepfamily, the members are not blood related. And Kagome's long-time high school crushes, all of a sudden became her new stepbrothers? So just imagine what she will be going through.  Just wanted to let you know before you read.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**The Step Family** _-Deadly Tears_

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Chapter One: Dear Diary 

-------------------------------

_Everyone laughed…._

_The laugh of hell she had grown to hate._

_Even her very few and closest friends were laughing._

_It hurt so badly…enough to create the puddle of sorrow in her eyes. _

_An echo of sudden rings sounded through her ears…how she loved to be saved by the bell again._

_She did what she only could think of; Kagome ran through the crowds of laughter and cried her way out of the hell that was known to be her school. _

_Her vision became blurry as she scampered over to her parked bike. She noticed through her watery gray eyes that the tires were flat. Why must they do this to her!? _

_Then came more laughter…_

_She hopped on her bike and strode her way out the school's campus. It was a floppy ride back to her shrine, but she didn't care, not at all. _

_"I hate you…" she whimpered to nobody, as she reached to her shrine steps and hopped out of her rusty-looking bike. _

_She sat on the steps and slouched her right shoulders to take off her small blue school bag. She rammed into her bag and took out a pink diary book; the one she called her only true friend. _

_She constantly sniffed to hold back more tears from sliding down her pale face. She began to write: _

_Dear diary,_

_ It's me again, telling you more about how my life sucks in many different ways. Today at my school, something happened. It was one of the most embarrassing days in my entire 17yrd-old life. This was what happened…I was walking down the long hallway of my school, Shikon High. There was one more period of school before the last bell rang for the day. I was excused from Totosai's class to meet up with principal Kaede about my school's tuition my mom had troubled paying each month. My mom and I really didn't live in luxury to put it in terms. _

_Somehow I was distracted for a moment by something and accidentally bumped into InuYasha, one of the most popular guys in school and also my long-time crush. His brother, Sesshomaru, my other long-time crush, and his friends, Kouga, Naraku, Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura accompanied him._

_ Kikyo, InuYasha's bitchy- cheerleading girlfriend found her way into my book bag and grabbed you, my diary out. She flipped through your small pages and found something humorous in it. I tried to snatch you back to prevent her from reading my secrets, including having a crush on her boyfriend and his brother. But I couldn't. _

_Students in the classrooms have seen the commotion from the inside and curiosity had made them come out to gather around "the popular people" and me. The crowd increased into a large student body along with teachers who was also curious about the situation. Kikyo read and read some of my embarrassing secrets out loud. I snatched it away with anger, hearing the crowd beginning to erupt in laughter. _

_ *!*_

_"Oh my gosh!!" Kagome suddenly heard her mother cry out from inside the shrine. She stopped her writing and arose from the shrine steps. Worry had over-taken her and she skidded into the place, only to be met with a scene she'd least expected. _

_Her mother stood in the middle of the room, one of her hand cupped over her mouth to hide what looked like shock and excitement. She was looking down at a man who was kneeled in front of her and grabbing her other free hand. _

_This strange man, Kagome noted, had long silver hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He wore nice looking black pants, along with a white dress shirt and golden tie. _

_The man looked up at her mother with pleading golden eyes as he took out a small black case from his pocket and snapped it open, revealing one of the most beautiful diamond ring Kagome had ever seen. But seeing this was something she would only hate…_

_"Will you marry me…?" Those words were spoken from the man, who waited for the once-in-a lifetime answer. And the answer that came from her mother would not only change Kagome's life but will also create more hell for her upcoming dreaded future._

_"Yes, InuTaisho! I want to marry you!"_

_The name sounded familiar to Kagome. And the man's looks had made her wonder…_

_Then it hit to her… wasn't this the same man who was known to be the father of InuYasha and Sesshomaru?_

_Damn…_

"…Dammit Kagome, wake the hell up!" 

Kagome woke up at the sound of her name. She grumbled something that even she couldn't understand. She struggled to open her eyes, only to be met with the most beautiful ambers eyes staring down at her. She closed her eyes once again. Damn, it was so hard to keep your eyes open when it felt like it burned every time you tried to open them. 

Her ears suddenly picked up a sound of snickering. But she was half-awake to not even care where it came from. She was tired…she wanted more sleep…

"InuYasha…" A deep voice whispered in the background. Kagome barely heard this, but she didn't bother to open her sleepy eyes to see what was going on. 

"Sesshomaru, now!" The other voice called out, nearly passing an intended whisper. 

_The feel of a waterfall…_Her mind began to wander. _Felt like_ _droplets from heaven hugging your soft skin. _

Her brows furrowed in confusion whilst having her eyes still closed. 

_Waterfalls are not suppose to feel like water turning into solid ice…it's so cold…_

Kagome reluctantly forced her eyes to open, only to find droplets of water dripping on her face… in reality. She shot up and suddenly felt her blue pajamas, hair and bed drenched in water… a lot of it. 

"You assholes!" Kagome screamed. She saw Sesshomaru, half-naked in his white boxers, dropping a bucket that was now empty of the cold substance. Then she noticed another figure standing next to him…InuYasha. He was also half-naked in his red boxers, coolly laughing at the state Kagome was in. 

She tried to stay focus on her anger, but it was so hard to keep her eyes from wandering down their muscular bodies…it just made her forget why she was mad in the first place.

"You weren't gonna wake up so I thought maybe some morning water would do the trick…." InuYasha stifled another laugh while looking at the dazed girl. "You look so stupid right now." 

Hearing the word "stupid" brought Kagome out of her daze state and anger flared up again. She grabbed a wet pillow next to her and forcefully threw it at the brothers, which was soon dodged by them. Sesshomaru merely smirked out of amusement while InuYasha continued to laugh.

Kagome hated being laughed at…

"Get out, you stupid jerks!" She angrily grabbed another pillow and threw it at InuYasha. "Get…out!!!" She screamed and blindly threw everything she could get her hands on. 

Sesshomaru easily dodged the object flying at him while each item coming his way had almost hit InuYasha. Sesshomaru started to get bored and spoke, "Girl, we merely intended to wake you up. Your mother has sent us to tell you to get ready for our little family cruise today. So I suggest you wear something decent…" 

"Yeah. And if you were wondering, the only reason why we're tagging along is because our father made sure our allowance will be cut short if we refused to go. Other than that, we wouldn't waist our time with you losers…"

Kagome growled at the insult and reached out to grab the nearest object she could use to shut this jerk up. 

"Oh, shit." InuYasha cursed as he saw Kagome grabbing her clock from the side of the bed. InuYasha hastily shoved Sesshomaru aside, attempting to run out the door before she did something crazy. But Sesshomaru would not allow him to be the first to run to safety. And so, he snatched InuYasha's arm and pushed him enough that he fell to ground with a loud thump. 

"Sayonara, brother." Sesshomaru coolly walked out the room, leaving a pissed and frightened InuYasha alone with the raging mad girl. All he could hear was a slow, harsh breathing growing louder and louder in the room. His eyes looked pleadingly at the girl; hoping to get her sympathy at the moment. He only had one life, right?

Kagome fiercely grinned, giving him the hint that he wasn't going to get her sympathy; not a damn bit. "Not funny now, huh?…" She sarcastically asked. 

InuYasha shuffled himself up and ran out as fast as he could, shutting the door to prevent the clock from connecting with his pretty head. 

Kagome slammed back down her clock on the small desk beside her bed and squealed out in frustration. After relieving some of the anger balled up inside of her, she frantically searched for her diary in her secret hiding place… underneath her bed.

She grabbed it and laid back down on her cold, wet bed and began to write:

Dear diary,

Today is Saturday, July 1, 9:15 am. I have awoken this morning to find myself drenched in water. And who better to cause it, the hot brothers from my school. Truthfully, I think they're actually the hot brothers from hell, sent to make someone's life miserable; like mine for example. Ever since the day my mom decided to marry their father, the brothers didn't take the news too well, neither did I. I found out later from my mother that she was secretly dating their father for quite a while but I still couldn't figure out why she kept it a secret. For once in my life, I hated my mother for marrying the hell to come. But in a way, I would have to secretly thank her for some odd reason. 

Having my two biggest crushes now living under the same roof as I, was something I longed for. It was a way to get to know them a little more and to see what they did during their spare time and at night's…diary, please excuse me for my wandering thought, I'm just a little out of it right now. Like I was saying, my mother and I moved out of the shrine to live in the Takahashi household. Why? Because my mother said it was much bigger and better than our own. Just because the Takahashi's were rich, doesn't mean they were better in any way…Err, let's leave it at that. Anyway, I have to go now and get ready for the big and upcoming dreaded day with my mom and my new…how to put it…Stepfamily?…


	2. My Lovely Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. _::Points at Rumiko Takahashi::_ Yeah, she does.

Rated: PG-13 [For Language]

Pairing: Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag [Love Triangle]

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this story to be updated. I know, I know, it's been like almost a year now which is pretty darn long to wait. But I had my reasons, though. I'll try to update sooner now, so don't worry. Now, on with the story.

**The Step Family** _-Deadly Tears_

****Chapter Two: My Lovely Brothers

* * *

****

Sesshomaru turned the shower off, feeling the warm water lingering on his body as he grabbed a white towel and step out onto the creme-colored marbled floor.

He wrapped the towel around his waste and proceeded to grab another towel to dry his long, silvery wet hair that clung to his body.

As he placed down the second towel and walked over to the the mirror right above the sink, he took a brush from the cabinet and used it to brush the soft strands of his hair thoroughly.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a faint sound from outside the door.

His golden orbs suspiciously gazed at the bathroom door momentarily before he pulled it open and stepped into his luxurious bedroom.

He scanned around the big compartment.... Nothing.

When in the process of turning back, his eyes laid on something on top of his king-sized bed. Without hesitating, he coolly walked up to it and picked it up.

It was a small, yellow folded up note.

He unfolded it and read the tiny words written on the thin paper:

.

_****_

_Hope your underwear is on... sucker! _

_-InuYasha_

.

_****_

Realization of what the note meant hadn't dawned on Sesshomaru until his bedroom door swung opened to reveal a seventeen-year old girl rushing in.

He realized it was the youngest maid in the mansion, Rin Tsuki.

She slightly panted while carrying a load of toiletries in her hands. But the instant she saw him, she unintentionally loosened her hold on the supplies, dropping it to the floor.

_'Curse you, Inuyasha._' Sesshomaru mentally cursed.

He finally looked at the girl who already began to blush furiously. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She nervously apologized as she hurried to retrieve the fallen items on the floor. "I didn't mean to walk in on you like that! I'm really, really sorry!"

"It's okay, Rin." He simply tried to calm her. "What is the reason that brought you here in a hurry?"

The young maid finally stood, willing to make eye contact with him but her eyes kept on deceiving her as it kept wandering it's way down to his well-sculpted chest. And with Sesshomaru only clad in just a towel, made her blush deeply and she promptly looked away.

"I would've knocked as usual," She softly replied. "But Inuyasha told me you were in need of some help..." She trailed off.

_Help?_ "What kind of assistance did he say I needed?" Sesshomaru asked, all too skeptically.

Rin shyly giggled and finally had the courage to look up at him. "Your brother said you were having a bad case of Diarrhea and you were screaming for more tissues and wet towels. He yelled to me that I should hurry and send you as many of those as possible. And so I ran to deliver these to your room, but I had no idea you were standing here."

Sesshomaru grimaced.

_Tissues?... Wet towels?... Diarrhea?... _

So that idiot, dim-witted brother of his thought this scheme was really funny.

He finally spoke. "There's been a misunderstanding, Rin. You see, Inuyasha has this problem of being an immature idiot and so his brain works as though he is still a child. More like an imbecile." Sesshomaru explained in a matter-of-fact manner.

Rin found his words to be funny and she couldn't help but giggle out loudly at his unintentional humor.

Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, wondering why she thought this was funny. But all the while couldn't help the fact that hearing her giggles were like soft melodies playing through his ears... No, what was he thinking. All this nonsense from Inuyasha has made his mind so confused. Foolish Idiot!

He combed back his long hair with his fingers, as though to help clear his mind; But this action made him look sexier and Rin's cheeks suddenly felt hotter than it was before.

You couldn't blame the poor girl.

"Rin, tell my brother this when you see him: Life is short but his will be shorter if this continues."

"Okay, I will." She shyly replied while looking to the ground. She always felt so shy around him for some reason. Every time she looked into his intense golden eyes, her heart skipped a beat. Was this suppose to happen to her?

Rin finally turned to leave but didn't miss the little hint of an unusual smile tugging at Sesshomaru's lips, as she walked out and closed the door.

* * *

Thirty-minutes flew by and Kagome was ready, set to go.

Wearing her best black baggy jeans and a green over-sized shirt with imprinted words _'My Temper Is Wearing Thin'_, she headed out her bedroom and rushed down the steep, spiral stairway in the second floor hall.

The stairs led her into the the main lobby near the entrance doors, where there was a medium-size sprinkler in a shape of a white dog springing out water from it's mouth, in the center. The sound of running water brought some relaxation to her ears.

She headed through another connecting hall and pushed open a white door, entering into the mansion's living area.

_"Love you too, Kikyo... Bye."_

She suddenly saw Inuyasha leaning against a corner of the wall, speaking on his silver cellphone, then ending the call by snapping it shut.

He wore a nice, simple red button-up shirt with some blue jeans. He left a few buttons unbuttoned, giving a peak of his chiseled muscular chest and a white tank underneath.

Kagome rapidly walked past him, attracting the attention from the silver-haired pretty boy. "Hey Tommie boy, whatcha' up to?" He asked coolly, though you can hear a tinge of teasing along with it.

The kind of teasing Kagome didn't like one bit. _'Tommie boy_' was a nickname that only Inuyasha had chosen to call her because of the way she dressed. The name just made her feel like... _a boy!_ And Inuyasha knew it made her angry.

Just because she never liked wearing skin-tight shirts and short mini-skirts, doesn't give him the right to call her that.

She pretended to ignore him though and proceeded to accomplish what she came here for; but hadn't miss the scent of rich-smelling cologne coming from him.

Now where did she leave that ole' thing anyway? Kagome looked around, checking under the black leather sofas, the rounded glass table, behind the big-screen TV, around the white carpeted floor, and anyplace else that could hide an item.

She groaned frustratingly and almost gave up when...

"Lookin' for these, huh?" Inquired Inuyasha. He now dangled a set of keys with his right hand and then folded his arms, coolly watching the girl with amusement dancing across his amber eyes.

A bit of relief came upon the eager girl but another part of her felt it wasn't going to be easy retrieving them from the older teen.

Inuyasha dangled the keys some more, raising it up to his face for clear view. "You want it, don't ya? Come and take it then." He lowered the keys and slipped it into his left pocket.

Kagome knew something was up but she walked up to him anyway, eager to get back the key she needed for her diary lock.

She felt so stupid to add it along with the family keys yesterday and the worst part of it was forgetting to take it out. "Can you let me have it now?" The girl asked.

He unfolded his arms and parted them from both his sides to give her passage.

Kagome took it as a 'yes' and slowly brought her fingers toward his jeans, feeling her cheeks heat up at the same time. Before she placed her hand in his pocket, she didn't miss the opportunity to lightly brush her fingers against the nice six-pack hidden under his shirt.

As the girl made her way into his pocket, Inuyasha stopped her immediately by placing a strong hand on top hers. "Well, too bad. You ain't gettin' it now." He finally told her.

She looked incredulously at him. "But... but I thought you... hey, give it to me now!" She pursued her hand further in his pocket only to have it smacked away. Now she was angry!

"And why won't you give the keys to me!?" Kagome's voice sounded a little cracked but she tried to keep her composure calm as possible.

"Maybe I don't feel like it." He look down his nose at her.

Kagome glared sharp daggers at him, clenching her teeth in anger. Ugh! Right now, she felt the need to just give him a piece of her mind and knock him unconscious with a hard punch, and....

... And ripping that shirt off him so she could caress that sexy, to-die-for body and shove her mouth onto his soft, luscious pink lips...

The girl quickly shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the wandering thoughts. Her goal was to stay mad and get her keys back, that was all. "I need it!" She finally yelled.

"For what?" He quickly interjected. Inuyasha just wanted to get on her nerves today.

"None of your damn business! Damn it, give..it...back!" Kagome stressed each word out while seething in anger.

Inuyasha frowned at her suddenly, not liking the attitude she was giving him. "If your too dense to understand the words _'you ain't gettin' it'_ then get the hell away from me." He coldly warned.

_'That's it!'_ The angry girl abruptly pounced on him against the wall and tried to hold both his arms with one hand while the other tried to steal the keys from his pocket.

It caught the boy by surprise but he soon detached the girl easily and made her fall backyards onto the hard floor.

Kagome grunted at the sharp wave of pain hitting her bottom. She slighted panted as she glowered up at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and walked away. And she could've sworn he uttered the word '_bitch_' before leaving the room.

_That good for nothing jerk!_ Kagome wanted to scream it out to him but haven't had the courage to do so.

Heavily sighing in defeat, she laid down onto the plush-feeling floor.

Something was prickling in the corner of her eyes now and it felt warm too. Now her throat felt clogged up.

The girl closed her eyes.

She was not going to cry...

* * *

__

__

_'That girl is such an annoying pest, can't stand her.' _Inuyasha thought, as he jammed his hands into his pockets, walking into the main lobby and up the narrow, carpeted stairway.

The girl was annoying, weird, stupid and the list could go on for him. He remembered back in school, Kagome was a nobody to all the wealthy kids; just a poor loner in a rich prep school. All he knew about her was that she was the prey of constant jokes, teasing, and pranks. But he really didn't give a rat's ass about her and he still doesn't.

Reaching the second floor of the mansion, his thoughts were interrupted by the enthusiastic stepmother of his who was just about to go down the set of stairs.

"Darling, please tell Sesshomaru to come down to the main lobby. I need him to help me with something." The dark short-haired woman exclaimed.

What Inuyasha really wanted to reply was, _'No, do it yourself'_ but instead he mumbled, "Keh, whatever." and continued to walk up another set of stairs to the third floor.

When he reached the third floor, he walked down the dimly-lit corridor, passing by his own room which consisted of a sign that stated:

'_Only the Great King may enter, unless approved by the Highness himself that you're worthy enough to step into his sacred paradise.'_

... And then there was a few poor attempts of coconut trees and stick figures drawn under the words. But so what if he wasn't good in art! Who cares, anyway.

He passed by a few other rooms and finally came upon Sesshomaru's bedroom door, which was partly opened.

"Sesshy-poo, are you in there?" He made his voice high-pitch to mimic a girl's own, then chuckled lightly while he pushed the door wide open.

Inuyasha instantly found his brother sitting regally on a chair from a desk, near the far corner of the room, typing on a black portable laptop.

Sesshomaru was fully dressed, wearing dark blue jeans with a neatly pressed white polo shirt.

He made no reaction to acknowledge Inuyasha's presence at the doorway, so Inuyasha invited himself in and edged a little closer to his brother, though still far apart.

Inuyasha cleared his throat a little too loudly to get his brother's attention. "Hey asshole, the Great One has come here to inform you that you're needed downstairs." He announced and then grinned.

He was a stuck-up fellow indeed.

The tapping on the computer board seized and Sesshomaru finally turned his head to glower at his brother. "Oh, really?" He inquired, then slowly got up from his seat and cracked his knuckles loudly for his brother to hear.

Inuyasha's cocky grin slowly faded away and his instincts told him what was about to take place. He knew one way or another he was going to pay for the prank he committed earlier but he couldn't help it.

_It was just too funny!_

Sesshomaru finally dashed off after him, giving Inuyasha no choice but to run out the room like a frightened wild dog protecting it's life.

And indeed, Inuyasha ran for his life. Nothing was going to stop him now until he found safety from his evil half-brother wanting to punch his lights out.

When Sesshomaru was angry... _:Dramatic pause:_ ... It was definitely not a good thing.

_'Shit! He's gainin' up on me.'_ Inuyasha cursed when he heard Sesshomaru's quick footfalls getting closer behind.

Inuyasha headed quickly to the staircase, skipping over three steps at a time. At this rate, Sesshomaru won't even lay a finger on him...

Inuyasha suddenly smirked.

"Come here, you fool!" The closeness of Sesshomaru's voice startled him greatly and soon he was yanked roughly by his collar.

* * *

Nearby, two old housemaids were quietly folding freshly clean clothes in the laundry room when a loud scream startled them.

The maid with gray hair tied in a bun, placed a wrinkly hand above her chest, trying to calm her heart from pulsating fast. "Did you hear that, Shioga? A girl just screamed nearby." She said, breathlessly.

The other woman with white hair tied up in a bun as well, hadn't looked as surprise as the other lady. She resumed her folding and replied, "I heard that quite clearly, Riku."

"But who is it? Could it be Rin? We must go and help her!" Riku exclaimed but paused as she saw Shioga slowly shake her head.

"That won't be necessary because the scream wasn't from Rin." She paused, grabbing another shirt to fold and continued. "If you have not noticed, it was the young Inuyasha who screamed."

The look of realization came upon the old lady's face and she quickly began to fold again. "Oh." Was all Riku said.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A/N: _**This chapter was twice as long than the first... So I'm glad that's done with. _::Does matrix and dodges all the prunes thrown at her::_ Don't be too feisty people, I'll promise to update _really_ soon, ok?

... But right now I want to thank the people who left a review for this story. So without further 'dew, those people are _::Drum roll::_

****

**Rured, ****Neko Kangi, ****corinnetkn24, ioke, Tiatoter, animebaby08060, TM, Shizuka Kaze, gangsta-girl, Three-Legged Dog, anime-luver2, Inuyasha'a Princess17, Inuyashagirl1702, SexySess, Pink Doily, Fairyangel24, Senia Naku, LovelyStarry, StoicStella, Kag n Sesshy 4eva, dragon's kitty, videl loves goku, San San As Herself, Irrel, Heartless Enchantress, Magiabruxa, NekuraHime, Moonchild Lady of Shadows, Jamie, Property of dog boy, Inu-neko youkai, w00t, hotinu'sgal, XxDarkSexAngel666xX, and Lonely Miko.**

Wow! 39 reviews is surprsingly alot for just one chapter, well to me it is. It's just _so_ amazing; thank you all once again for your great reviews!

Anywho, please drop another review and make my day again!

Ciao! _-D.T_


	3. Hide N' Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.That is all.

Rated: PG-13 (For Language)

Pairings: Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag (Love Triangle)

Author's Note: Hey, peeps! I finally updated! I know some of you are confused by the pairings. This is strictly a love triangle between Sesshomaru/Kagome/InuYasha. In the beginning, it might seem like its Sess/Rin and Inu/Kikyo, but its not. Usually people have crushes/love interest in the beginning, but then their feelings change at some point in time. So please don't get misled to think otherwise.

Now let me stop rambling and carry on with the story.

**The Step Family **_-Deadly Tears_

Chapter Three: Hide N' Seek

* * *

Heading up the flight of stairs, Kagome wiped her eyes that threatened to leak out more tears.

She decided earlier that moping around wouldn't help her get anywhere. So the best bet was to take action again and search for the jerk.

But a feeling tugged at her gut, telling her instead to look in his room. Maybe he put the key there or something.

Yes- she will have to trust her gut one hundred percent.

* * *

Reaching the third floor, Kagome headed straight to the door with a poorly drawn sign stuck to it. She snorted, studying the small sign.

_'Even a preschooler can draw better than he could.' _Kagome thought. How does he expect anyone to take the sign seriously when everything was so..._blah_!

Looking both ways of the hall now, she made sure no one was around to witness her.

Her right hand balled into a fist and knocked lightly on InuYasha's door, hoping to Kami he wasn't in there. After a few more tries, she slowly twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Just to make sure, she called out his name. "InuYasha? Hello?" Satisfied by the silence, she stepped into his bedroom and quietly shut the door.

Her head whipped around the empty compartment, finding nothing but a clean-cut, capacious blue room with posters of sports, cars, and girls clung to his walls. _'Typical guy stuff.' _She rolled her eyes.

There was a bed on one-side and a desktop computer table on the other. Across the room was a personal restroom in the far right corner, and left of it was a walk-in closet.

Kagome half expected the room to resemble a wild jungle with monkeys flying around and screeching everywhere... but surprisingly it didn't. Quite cozy-looking in fact.

For the past month she lived in this mansion, she never got to see neither brother's room. Either it was closed from prying eyes or just slightly opened, but never enough to view the entire room. It just irritated her to no end.

Her feet guided her to the big, navy blue bed on the left side of the room. She fell onto the bed's soft and bouncy surface, laying flat on her stomach.

'_Tentalizing._' Kagome thought, as she inhaled the strong-sweet aroma from the silken-made pillows. He just smells so good...

She closed her eyes and imagined InuYasha lying next to her, holding her close with his masculine arm straddling her waist.

"I love you, InuYasha... If only you can think of me the same way and stop acting like a stupid jerk." Kagome sighed. She was a typical lovesick puppy. Or maybe it wasn't a feeling of love, but infatuation. For four years now, this infatuation for the Takahashi brothers only increased a ton. So what would someone call that feeling?

Not a clue.

As she lay upon his bed, her mind started drifting off into a pleasant dream involving the two subjects of her attention.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited patiently in the fourth floor corridor, in front of a cream-colored bathroom door that was currently shut.

He rubbed his ears in circular motions, trying the get rid of the annoying ringing sounds produced in his eardrums.

He never thought that dragging InuYasha up the flight of stairs would make him scream like a sissy. He will have to report this to father one day.

Some curses and yelling brought his attention back to the door behind him.

"Is he complying, Rin?" He asked, waiting for a response from the other side of the door.

"_Yeah, I'm almost done. Just give us a little…more time." _He heard her say. She sounded as if she was struggling with her task.

When ten minutes flew by…

A manly, distressed cry resounded throughout the corridor.

_"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"_

Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the door. That must have been InuYasha.

_"I'm so sorry, InuYasha, but isn't this what your brother had wanted? I had no choice…" _Rin's voice almost went unheard.

_"The freaken' hell you did! What the hell! Are you insane? Just look at me- Hey, its not funny!" InuYasha fumed._

_"We're coming out now, Sesshomaru!" _Rin talked over the angry boy's voice.

Sesshomaru distanced himself from the door as it unlocked and opened. He immediately pulled out a digital black camera from his pocket and waited.

On queue, the nervous maid walked out, followed behind was a furious InuYasha.

It took all Sesshomaru's might and control to not laugh at what he saw.

There stood InuYasha, in what glory he had left, wearing bright red lipstick and silver hair tangled into two pigtail braids. Pink blush was smeared all over his face along with heavy purple eyeliner around his eyelids.

He looked like a Hermaphrodite!

"Magnificent work, Rin." Sesshomaru marveled. He held up his camera, aiming the lens at his brother. "Now pose for the camera, InuYasha." He ordered.

InuYasha spat out something red, resembling what looked to be a clump of lipstick. He glared dangerously at Sesshomaru, holding up his middle finger instead. "Screw you."

Not long after, InuYasha found himself against the wall, his throat being strangled to death by Sesshomaru's hand.

"I gave you two choices, brother. Either you pose for the camera or you'll find yourself walking with crutches soon. Which one sounds better?"

A pained sound left InuYasha's mouth. "Neither… I mean… the first one." He replied between breaths. Soon the threatening hand left his throat and he could breathe normally again.

"Now pose." Sesshomaru repeated.

"I heard you already! Dammit, I look like a fuckin' clown!" InuYasha snapped, tugging at one of his braided pigtails. Growling, he did a pose that resembled an angry mother; hands on hips.

"Perfect."

Rin stood silently from the side as she watched the dispute exchanged between the two males. It was almost a daily occurrence for the brothers to bicker like this. It was quite funny now.

A few flashes went off the camera.

"Let this be a reminder that next time, choice B will be your only option." The elder brother coolly warned. He tossed the camera in the air and caught it with one graceful move. A wicked smile crept onto his lips.

"You'll regret it if this makeup doesn't scrub off." InuYasha maliciously said, gritted his teeth, and stormed off.

Sesshomaru watched after him amusingly. Now that he obtained the images of his brother wearing women's makeup, he'll connect his camera unto his computer and save the images unto it.

If that senseless, idiotic half-brother of his tries something like that again, blackmailing him will come to mind and his reputation would be at risk.

He looked over at Rin, who watched him silently, and winked at her. He then turned and walked away.

Rin placed a hand above her heart and sighed dreamily once he vanished from sight.

The ways he made her feel...

* * *

Was it ten or fifteen minutes she dozed off to dreamland?

Kagome had no idea.

She pushed her body upright and sat upon the bed now. His bed was so comfortable; it could put anybody to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Then she tried to remember why she came here in the first place?

Once that thought popped up, muffled sounds in the hallway reached her ears, and it was getting louder each second…

INUYASHA!

Kagome's heart raced, finally remembering that her quest here was to find the damn keys. How stupid and mindless can she be!

She scrambled off his bed and looked for a place to hide.

Hiding under the bed would be too risky, so the girl decided against it. The only other options were the walk-in closet and the bathroom.

She squealed in fright when his voice was seconds away from the bedroom door. Rushing to the walk-in closet, Kagome froze right after she opened it. The smaller compartment was too neat and spacious to hide her body in.

Her feet scurried to the bathroom once she heard him opening his room door. She automatically hid in the big white bathtub, thankful that a shower curtain was there to hide her body from being seen.

* * *

Once the hot-tempered boy entered his bedroom, his hands shot up to untangled the pigtails Rin had braided on him. He looked so dumb!

"Stupid, thinks-he's-so-tough, asshole!" InuYasha fumed. He finally loosened the last braid and found a comb on his dresser. "Strike a pose, my ass! Once I get my hands on that camera, I'm gonna' smash it and shove it down his throat..."

He jammed the small comb through his silver mane and combed the knots out. "Now for this damn make-up." He headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh!

The girl screamed in her head. He was in the bathroom now!

Her hand covered her mouth to keep her from being heard. She was breathing hard as a gorilla, which was not so great at a time like this.

...And standing stationary was so difficult, especially when your legs involuntarily wobbled in fright.

Running water was soon heard in the bathroom, which Kagome assumed that the faucet was turned on in the sink.

_"So much lipstick, dammit!" _She heard him yell. A few splashes later… _"Man, now I see why Kagome doesn't use make-up."_

Kagome's eyes slightly widened. What the hell did he mean by that? And was that supposed to be a good or bad thing?

A couple of minutes later, she heard him turn the faucet off. _"Whew, I thought this will never come off… Now time to drain the snake, it's been killin' me."_

What the? Did Kagome hear him correctly?

The sound of clothing being zipped opened confirmed her assumption. When she heard the sprinkling of water afterwards, she knew it wasn't actually water...

_"Oh, yeah. Spill out the goods, big fella'."_

Realizing what he was talking to, her legs almost gave away. Did boys most often converse with their manly hood? That was just sick.

But she wasn't too sure about the thought being true; so maybe having a little peak at this _friend _of his will help answer her question...

_'You're now being a sick girl, Kagome... a sick girl!_' Her muse protested against her.

_So maybe she was... _Kagome's lips formed into a mischievous smile. _Just maybe... she was._

She heard him flush the toilet a full minute later. _"Good boy" _He said, and then he zipped his pants up and washed his hands in the sink.

* * *

InuYasha studied his reflection from the mirror. The make-up was off and his hair was back to its normal look…

The said boy grinned in satisfaction and swaggered his way out the bathroom.

Right then, a ringing sound reached his ears. He searched his pockets, first pulling out a set of keys and then his mobile phone beneath it. Tossing the keys onto his bed, he answered the chiming phone.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she breathed out a sigh. Her left leg was getting numb as hell.

Reopening her eyes, she quietly pushed aside the shower curtains and stepped out the tub. Tiptoeing, she peaked through the doorway and found InuYasha placing his cellular phone beside his ear.

_"Kouga, wassup?" _He greeted coolly_. "--Caller ID, genius… So what's the deal?…Nah, man. I can't hang out with yah…. My dad's taking us to this stupid boat ride today... I dunno, jeez, maybe family time together, that kinda crap... We're probably coming back late or so… Yeah, Kikyo called for the same reason—"_

Drowning out his voice, her eyes began to scan the room for the keys. When she looked over the bed, something caught her vision. Was that the keys? Squinting her eyes, she dipped her head further.

It _was_ the keys!

'_Now's my only chance to grab it before he takes it again._' Kagome thought.

She crouched down like a Cheshire cat, placing her knees and hands flat onto the ground.

Kagome crawled out the bathroom as quiet as she could, at the same time keeping a close watch on the distracted boy. Good thing his back faced her, enabling her to be unnoticed.

She came up beside the bed moments later, taking another peak at his back. Good, her presence wasn't detected yet.

Now- for the grab… Her hand slid slowly toward her target, which lay at the edge of the bed from the opposite end.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

She froze halfway there. Her heart raced against her chest, and a drop of perspiration rolled down the side of her face. She couldn't believe he caught her already!

'_Ugh, I knew it was too risky...I'm so stupid!_' Kagome berated herself. She tipped her chin and looked up; ready for the verbal abuse she was bound to get from the older boy.

But it never came.

_"…It sounds like a freakin' lion in the background…Uh-huh, you're helping your brothers fix their motorcycles?…You? Kouga? You're full of shit, you know that? You damn well haven't worked your entire life, except fixing your hair and smiling in front of a mirror… Whoa! No need for the swearing—"_

His back was still turned the other way, which meant he wasn't talking to her at all. Kagome felt relief wash over her.

Concentrating on the keys once more, she crept a hand across the bed and grabbed it. Now the only problem was dragging the keys back without making a sound.

Unfortunately, it jingled a little.

Kagome heard InuYasha pause a brief moment, thinking he was going to turn around. But Kami had been on her side now, and soon he continued blabbering to his best friend on the phone.

Once she successfully brought the metallic keys on her side, she immediately spotted the pink diary key she's been searching for.

Shockingly, her fingers perfectly weaved out the key from the silver key chain, leaving the rest on the bed.

The teen slid the diary key into her pocket and ducked from sight.

* * *

Moments later, InuYasha bid his friend a farewell and tucked his phone away.

He could've sworn he heard something move behind him.

He looked around.

Everything seemed quiet now and nothing was out of place.

Unknowingly, he swept past Kagome and went to investigate the restroom.

Right then, Kagome found the opportunity to leave the room before she got caught.

So she stood up, rushed across the room, swung open the bedroom door, and bolted out like lightning.

Seconds later, InuYasha poked his head out the bathroom, looking confused as ever. What the hell made that noise and why the hell was his bedroom door wide open now?

**

* * *

**

She escaped!

She finally escaped!

She couldn't believe it! How was that possible?

_'He was so close but yet far away... Could be seen but yet I was unseen... Not lucky and yet, lucky enough to get away...' _Okay, maybe Kagome's thoughts hadn't made any sense at all, but she was delighted to be free!

_'Free as a bird searing through the sky...' _She closed her eyes, running through the hallway with both arms stretched out like wings. _'I am free! I'm flyi--_'

Kagome found herself suddenly crashing into something hard, instantly cutting her crazy thoughts away and falling off her feet.

A small scream left her mouth and she hit face first onto the ground... or was it something?... Hmm, but it didn't feel like a thing, though.

The fallen girl groaned in pain, hearing something crack in the process.

Not wanting to find out right away, she laid there for a moment, eyes still closed and just wimpering on the pain she felt.

Kagome's hand clutched the floor for support. _Hmm... Why does it strangely feel like a man's bicep? Why does the floor breathe? And how can it move when it's not alive? _Many questions rolled around her head in utter confusion.

"Ahem." A clear of the throat was heard after.

Slowly opening her eyes, golden orbs stared back right beneath her.

Right underneath her...

Yes-yes, that must answer all her questions. Silly her, she didn't fall onto the ground, but instead onto someone... who looks deeply similar to Sesshomaru...

"Eek!" She squealed, once realizing whom she was on and what predicament they were in. Her body was lying on top of Sesshomaru's own; both sprawled about the floor, and his face resembling an irritated angel.

Kagome threw her body off him and jumped up to her feet. Her face converted to the color of a fresh tomato, and she puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.

Oh...My...Gosh!

"Must you scream, Higurashi? I swear I'll go deaf one day." He said as he pushed himself up to stand. He towered over her and Kagome had to look up to see the annoyed look on his face.

"I-am-so-incredibly-sincerely-positvely-sorry-for-being-so-clumsily-careless-in-not--" Kagome paused in her speeded apology when Sesshomaru had place a hand on her shirt.

Being who Kagome was, a dirty thought popped into her head when his hand began peeling her shirt up, revealing her tanned tummy. "Hey- what are you doing, Sesshomaru? What-"

"You're bleeding in the nose." Sesshomaru interrupted, raising the green fabric of her shirt to her nose and gently wiping away the blood oozing down.

"Um- t-thanks, I guess." Oh-freakin'-Kami! Was she really bleeding? And was he wiping it off for her?

So embarrassingly romantic!

When his hand soon left her shirt, Sesshomaru stared down at the girl before him with those gorgeous eyes of his.

It seriously gave Kagome the butterflies. _'He's so freakin' adorable!'_

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. "Will it be possible to move out of my way?"

"Oh-oh! I'm sorry! Stupid me!" She laughed nervously and side stepped.

The handsome boy rolled his eyes and coolly walked past her.

Kagome inwardly groaned; she was such a klutz sometimes…

* * *

Finally arriving into her room, Kagome slammed her door and dramatically collapsed to the floor. As she lay there, she vowed never to act so dense and trust her gut for anything, ever!

Never, in a long time, has she felt frightened of being caught before. And then right after, be so embarrassed.

Regaining her composure, she stood and reached for the pink diary left on her bed. She took the key from her jean pocket and locked the diary secure.

Now nobody can read her secrets.

She kissed the key in triumph, giggled, and tucked it into her bottom drawer.

The crazy things she would do for her diary...

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, folks! How's everyone doing today? _:Crosses fingers and hopes no one will throw objects at her:_ I updated as fast as I can _:Silence:_ But I really did! _:A random tree is thrown at her: _Dammit, we all have busy lives, you know. _:Is almost hit by two flying trucks: _Who the hell is throwing these things? _:Spots the offender and runs after her: _

Few Comments on reviews:

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru**: Believe me, the brothers will notice her soon enough, just not right away (Heh heh). Thanks for the review!

**sessys-lover4eva**: Its going to be a love triangle between InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. I hope that helps and thanks for the review.

**oXoCrAzYMyHaNyOuXoX**: I'm really sorry if it took me a while to update. It wasn't my intention to make you concerned; its just the busy things going on in my life... yeah, that kinda' stuff. But thanks for your concern!

**PurityFlower1989**: Oh, you'll be surprise later on. Kagome will do things out of the ordinary just to be noticed. Oops, did I give it away? Heh, thanks for being a loyal reviewer!

**BelleDayNight**: Yeah, I agree. InuYasha and Sesshomaru can be total jerks especially when it comes to Kagome. But it won't be for long... Oh, and the pairing is a love triangle, so I hope that clears things up. Thanks for the comment!

**Jaded-Shrew**: Lol! That 'random tree' comment had me cracking up! Thanks for the 'unique' encouragement! (Heh heh)

**Aravis Silvertree**: Yes, how can I forget about them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are definitely going to make their appearance pretty soon, along with a few other characters too. And to answer your other question,Totosai teaches history (I bet you already knew that, heh heh).Thanks for the review!

**DarkAngelB**: Sesshomaru's crush on the maid, Rin, can be misleading. I think that's what confuses everybody about the pairings. Like I mentioned before, it's strictly a love triangle between Sesshomaru, Kagome, and InuYasha; That will happen later in the story. But for now, InuYasha's love interest is Kikyo and Sesshomaru's love interest is Rin. But I'm glad you asked and thanks for the comment!

**Jade Catseye**: I'm so happy you put me on your favorites! Wowies! Heh heh! Thanks for the review!

**Divine-Red-Crayon**: I don't really like to call it incest because Kagome and the brothers aren't related. But you do have a point there. Anyway, thank you for the review.

And also Big Thanks to:

**sabriLVSanime, Shadow Kitsune67, Tokyogurl1, Pyrogothrin, Darkness carrier, TwistedBlackAndRedRose, piccolojr212002, x158, ioke, Tyler C., outofplace, chibi-luvers, Chaos Dragon Spine, Janie, Terra Mecca Solace, Addanc-TSC, dragon's kitty, demonswty, Autum Otnorot, Shivawn, m1s7ress, sasha, yoyo person, miss boo,storywriter10791,Crystal Shimmers,Tsuki Yume,aninaig, Woven Bamboo Pattern, theresa, iLuvJaeWon, chesca, animebaby08060, Asian-Girl2005, Fangslayer, SesshoumaruXp, kasusander-jie, azn-modern-miko, Deon.good bye everyone, Aqua Miko, JellyGurl, Kawaiipie007, MEME, Dark Mistress Of The Night, Evilmiko21, DEMONESS, mysticalgirl, Phalon22, alaine, and Sessys-matelove.**

Ciao! _-D.T_


End file.
